


Popcorn

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: When there’s a power outage in the middle of a heatwave, Bucky and the reader have to get a little creative about their weekly movie night.





	Popcorn

“So, tonight’s movie is…drum roll please.” Y/N produced a DVD from her collection as Bucky entered with the popcorn. “Iron Giant.”

“When you said we were going to watch a classic this week, I thought it wasn’t going to be an animated movie.”

“Animated movies can be classic.” She scoffed. “This one is for me.”

That’s when the whole room went black.

“Doll, you okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She pulled out her phone, then looked out the windows. “Looks like the whole neighborhood’s out. Must be the heat wave.”

“Well, you got that generator, right?”

“Yeah, but it hasn’t been used in years. We might not get our power back for a couple days. Guess we can’t have movie night tonight.”

“Doll, have you forgotten what era I grew up in? We can improvise.” Bucky pointed to the machine. “How charged is it?”

“It was fully charged when I turned it off before.” She realized. “I might not have a dvd player in it, but I do have some movies downloaded.”

“Alright and as for the air conditioner.” He started taking off his shirt. “We’ll just have to watch the movie in our underwear. Or in the nude.”

“We’d better do it nude, but just in case, I’ll close the curtains.” Y/N smirked as she completed the task before taking off her own shirt. When she saw Bucky’s face lit by her computer screen, she giggled. "Are you going to guess my password again?”

“Why guess when I’ve already figured it out?” He retorted, puzzled when the log in screen told him he had the wrong password. “What the? I could’ve sworn.”

“I’ll put in the password, you take off those boxers, soldier boy.” Y/N grabbed the computer, logging in as Bucky slipped his naked body under the thin sheet they had put on the couch. “Here’s a good one.” She started playing the movie, placing the computer on the table.

“Want me to help you with anything?” He smiled.

“Skooch over, you cheeseball.” She laughed as she walked over to join her boyfriend under the sheet. She settled her head into his shoulder, his metal arm draped around her shoulders protectively.

Halfway through the movie, Y/N felt Bucky’s metal hand had gone from its place on her shoulders to up her thigh. So, since the movie had lost its interest for her, she decided it was time to play a game.

“Well, aren’t I lucky?” He smiled as he surveyed her delicate skin in the light of the computer. “I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my hands.”

He bit his lip as she glided over his pelvis, their most sensitive parts coming in contact as he moved his attention to her neck. Y/N made such an earthy sound when he kissed her collarbone, his flesh fingers holding her melting body upright as he used his metal ones to open her for him. 

“Please James.” She tried to speak into his ear. “I need you.”

With that, he inserted himself into her, thrusting softly. Holding her at the hips, he let her ride his cock smoothly, the slow motion bringing them both sweet pleasure. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he flipped her over so he was looming over her, her eyes staring directly into his. He could see her, her breathing and movement telling a beautiful story. “Oh God, what could have I had done to deserve you?”

“James.”  She pounced on him with a seductive kiss, bringing him down to her so he could plunge deeper. Her breath hitched as her vision became white, his animalistic grunt acknowledging his own peak of pleasure. And as they slumped into each other’s arms, the lights came back on. As they smiled at each other, the cold rush of the air conditioner joined them, making them both deliciously shiver.

“Maybe we should do more of these naked.” Bucky snickered.

“Maybe we should.” Y/N smiled, but then with a yawn she stretched under him.

“Come on doll, I’m taking you to bed.” He gathered her up, lifting her sleepy frame into the air. Tonight had tuckered you both out, but rest assured the fun was just beginning.


End file.
